


Starwound- history and lore

by Penstrokes



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Starwound clan lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: Lore for my clan between the borders of Arcane and Plague, Clan Starwound.(1) Aquaculture- Sandine (water mirror) decides that she's got the best deal in the whole clan with her position.





	Starwound- history and lore

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work and kind of written in a hurry. I think it gets the point across so -shrug-

Sandine considered herself to be a dutiful and loyal member of the Water Flight despite of her current dual residence. She oversaw the clan’s water supply remained plentiful and clean, much to the joy of the nature dragons and the questioning of the plague dragons. This was not her main job, this was a task that she shared with some of the Arcane engineers who maintained the magical machines that made this task significantly less daunting for the lone Water Mirror.  Her main ask was to tend to the aquatic plants and animals that the clan relied on. Either for food, research or medicine, all of it fell under her jurisdiction. It was a duty she did without fail, often employing and befriending the familiars they had living with them to aid her. 

 

Sandine enjoyed the rush of folding her wings close to her body and diving in. She zipped through the water like a skydancer took to the air. Her webbed feet made running on land and over rocks and twigs harder and more painful compared to her mainly land dwelling counterparts. It afforded her something much greater than that. She could turn on a dime through the water whereas the other Mirrors would flail and swim clumsily. Swim was putting it lightly and politely. She’d seen them swim before and quite frankly it was like watching a Snapper trying to fly on those miniscule wings of theirs. She’d nearly burst out laughing thinking of a Snapper trying to swim.

 

The aquariums that were set up- to her specific requests and instructions were nearly perfect replicas of the natural biomes from which they were swept up from. In part to Sandine’s own water magic and Dew’s water runes to keep the tides and currents flowing like they rightfully should. Such was for the benefit of the plants and animals under her care as well as her own. Being back in the captive waters, Sandine could almost trick herself into thinking she was truly home. That the fragmented whispers of what was to come could make themselves known. Darting in and out of the plants and through shallows of fish, Sandine would come back up with a plentiful, healthy bounty for those above. Marking as always the current affairs of her stock in both health and numbers, it couldn’t hurt if she stole herself a snack from time to time. 

 

Sandine could always eat red meat, she vastly preferred white. She had whole fishing grounds to herself, the ease to come and go as she pleased. The chance to be flexible and agile once more. Her aquatic fins felt useless on land and uncomfortably dry to boot. The freedom that her gills afforded her would have to give way to the repetitively boring task of breathing with lungs. 

 

In and out.

 

In and out.

 

Sandine may have been considered an outsider of sorts by other Mirrors but she could care less. She held a whole domain in which to be happy. They had to share and fight for theirs. 

 

When it came to survival, what better odds could she have asked for than this?


End file.
